


[VID] Jig of Life

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [10]
Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2004, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Witchblade speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Jig of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2004. Song by Kate Bush.

Now remastered by [AurumCalendula](http://ao3.org/users/AurumCalendula)!

Right-click download: [20 MB xvid AVI](http://intimations.org/vidding/jig/shalott_wb_jigoflife_divx.avi) (original)

Right-click download: [200 MB MP4](http://intimations.org/vidding/jig/JigOfLife_Astolat%20remaster.mp4) (shiny remaster)


End file.
